


table 12

by daikiss (rubanrose)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, chinen works on a cruise ship, i cant tag, yamada is rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubanrose/pseuds/daikiss
Summary: “Table 12,” said Takaki, and Chinen’s eyes scanned the round tables near the wall until his eyes fell on him.Incredibly handsome, blonde, with his hair slicked back, the passenger was wearing a black suit with a white shirt. The suit itself was probably worth more than Chinen’s yearly salary, so imagining the price of the man almost made him dizzy.He was good looking, oozing confidence, eyes scanning the crowd like he owned all of them.“Off limits,” both said Arioka and Chinen at the same time. The richer the passenger was, the more trouble they could put themselves into.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been on a cruise ship in my life so I made a lot of stuff up. Enjoy anyway  
> ** i rated it general audiences, but i do mention sex in this. just so you know. it's only a mention. 
> 
> I typed this into my computer from sheets of paper so there were a thousand typos. I probably missed a few. ignore them

The ballroom was Chinen’s favourite room on the cruise boat, after the main deck. The ceiling was high, crystal chandeliers reflecting the lights. The floor was shiny and made Chinen want to dance and he liked to look at the passengers’ fancy dresses and suits worn for the occasion of the ball.

“Table 12,” said Takaki, and Chinen’s eyes scanned the round tables near the wall until his eyes fell on him.

Incredibly handsome, blonde, with his hair slicked back, the passenger was wearing a black suit with a white shirt. The suit itself was probably worth more than Chinen’s yearly salary, so imagining the price of the man almost made him dizzy.

He was good looking, oozing confidence, eyes scanning the crowd like he owned all of them.

“Off limits,” both said Arioka and Chinen at the same time. The richer the passenger was, the more trouble they could put themselves into. Takaki rolled his eyes as he put another champagne flute on the shelf.

Someone approached the bar for a drink and Arioka walked away to help them.

“Not like any of us could seduce him anyway,” shrugged Takaki. Chinen started pouring the champagne in flutes, wondering if Takaki’s affirmation was a challenge.

Arioka came back a minute later, putting the bottle of strong alcohol he had used to make the passenger’s drink back where it belonged.

“His name is Yamada Ryosuke, apparently. He’s elite,” said Arioka, and Chinen nodded. He obviously was. From the cut of his suit, to the way his feet guided his dance partner across the floor, and even to how earlier, when he was still sitting, his fingers held the champagne flute, he was elite.

Chinen, Takaki and Arioka had been working on cruise ships together for a pretty long time already. Takaki was by far the most experienced, with 5 years working on ships to support his family after his dad left. Arioka started working on cruise ships the year before, to finish paying back the debts his mother had left him when she died. Chinen was on his third year. When he gave up gymnastics because he wanted to go to college, his parents were extremely disappointed in him. They had hopes for the olympics after all, and he ruined them all by wanting to be normal. The second straw was when he dropped out of school for a public school, and the last straw was when they found him making out with the captain of the soccer team in the garden.

They kicked him out when he admitted he was gay, and he found himself without a job, or money for college. He was on a ship as soon as he finished high school after saying with a friend for a few months.

He was the most fitted for the kind of atmosphere of the ballroom. Son of 2 ex olympians, his family was far from middle class.He grew up learning how to speak properly, how to dance during a ball, and how to hold himself around people of importance. When he wasn’t studying or at the gum during his childhood, he was at a high class dinner for some charity cause or in a luxury restaurant with his parents and family friends he wasn’t interested in.

The marriage meetings started when he was 15 and as reluctant to them as he was, he still learned how to seduce anyone sitting in front of him. That was probably why he was always the one seducing the most passengers in the end, even with Daiki’s easygoing personality and endearing smile and Takaki’s good looks and delicate manners.

“I’ll go,” said Chinen once he finished pouring the champagne in the flutes. He lifted the tray on his right hand and walked into the room.

He walked between the high class passengers, offering the drink with a smile to the ones sitting at the tables.

Yamada Ryosuke was still dancing with a girl, even though it wasn’t the same one as earlier. She blushed, looking at her feet, maybe in embarrassment or maybe just in lack of dance skills. It was probably both, from the way Yamada winced every time she stepped on his expensive, shiny black shoes.

Chinen made his way back to the bar.

“He’s incredibly hot,” he sighed, leaning against the counter. “What would I do to have him pull on my hair.”

Arioka snickered.

“He’s looking this way,” said Yakaki in a small voice and when Chinen looked up the rich man was indeed looking straight at him.

He boldly looked back at him until someone walked in front of Yamada and forced them to break eye contact.

“Oh no,” said Takaki. “Chinen, if you get caught with him it’ll be trouble.”

There was a reason they always avoided rich passengers.

“I’m going back to school in Japan in a few months. Don’t worry about me,” he said.

Arioka rolled his eyes. Impossible wasn’t a word in Chinen’s vocabulary.

 

* * *

 

Once the ballroom was empty was when the actual fun began; Takaki’s dance lessons. It had started mostly as a joke between the two but Chinen decided to seriously teach Takaki to dance.

“Stop looking at your feet,” scolded Chinen. They were in the middle of the room, ignoring the employees that were cleaning. They were just barmen that night so cleaning wasn’t their responsibility.

“Don’t slouch!” said Chinen again. Takaki groaned and straightened his back. There was no music, so it made it a lot harder. Chinen placed Takaki’s arm higher, pulled on his shirt so he stood a little closer.

“Dance isn’t something you just learn. You have to feel it,” he said, and Takaki chuckled, unable to take his friend seriously.

Arioka who was sitting on the floor a few feet away suddenly gasped. Chinen looked towards him, he was looking at the door, his eyes wide, his book fallen on his lap.

Yamada Ryosuke was there, still in his fancy suit, a smile on his lips as he watched them, leaning against the wall. Chinen pushed Takaki away.

“How may we help you?” asked Takaki, but Yamada wasn’t looking at him.

“I came to get my sister’s bag,’ he pointed to the purple handbag that had been left on one of the tables. Arioka stood and walked towards it. “But I’d really like to ask for a dance,” he said, looking straight at Chinen.

He nodded, extending his hand towards Yamada, his face blank.

Yamada took his sweet time walking up to him. He took Chinen’s extended hand, his hand delicate against Chinen’s gymnast one. He put his hand on Chinen’s waist, taking the the lead as Chinen put his free hand on his strong shoulder.

Chinen wasn’t shy. He didn’t blush like those girls Yamada danced with before. He kept his head up and they stared at each other as they moved swiftly. Yamada was a good dancer. He had experience but it was more than that. He also seemed to enjoy it.

“Where did you learn to dance?” asked Yamada, his voice so low the other people in the room wouldn’t hear it.  

“A dance school,” he answered, and Yamada laughed softly, even though Chinen hadn’t intended to be funny. He had a nice laugh and his smile was beautiful.

“Ask the question that will lead to the answers you want instead,” said Chinen with a smirk. He liked that he had a mysterious factor.

“That would be impolite, wouldn’t it,” protested Yamada and Chinen frowned.

“Politeness doesn’t always lead you places.”

“Being a gentleman always lead you places,” retorted Yamada.

Chinen laughed. “Oh in your world it does.”

Yamada frowned and Chinen let go of his hand. That was enough for one night.

“Goodnight,” he said before bowing.

Yamada didn’t answer. Arioka and Takaki, who had distanced themselves, walked up to them. Arioka gave him the handbag.

Yamada thanked him and left, glancing back at Chinen one last time before he walked out the door.

“How do you always do that?” asked Arioka in disbelief, and Chinen shrugged. He could make anyone fall for him.

But rare were the ones who could make him fall for them.

 

* * *

 

“You’re right, it’s bad idea,” Chinen said, turning around in his bed. He was talking about Yamada.

Takaki, in the bed next to him, let out a long sigh.

“Is this why you’ve been distracted all day?” he asked, turning towards him.

It was true Chinen had been distracted. He broke a plate during lunch, bumped into countless things, from walls to imaginary obstacles on the ground. Multiple times Takaki or Arioka had tried to talk to him and he hadn’t answered, lost in his flow of thoughts.

“I can’t get him out of my head,” he admitted. Takaki didn’t talk for a long time.

Arioka was snoring softly, oblivious to the conversation happening during that time.

“You’ve only met him yesterday,” reminded Takaki.

“That’s why I should end this now, while I still can.”

“But can you really?” asked Takaki.

“Can I…”

Takaki fell asleep after a few minutes, and Chinen was left to his own thoughts, wide awake even though it was getting late and he had to get up early.

When he closed his eyes he could still see him in his designer suit, holding his hand and leading him on the dance floor. He wasn’t supposed to be thinking about him. He had seduced tons of passengers before, and none of them had such an effect on him.

He had to end it before it got out of control.

 

* * *

 

Chinen was on pool bar duty all afternoon. The sun was shining and the pool was full of passengers, young adults talking with a drink and kids patiently waiting in line for their turn to go down the slide.

He had poured hundreds of beers and daiquiris already, and it was only halfway through his shift. He didn’t have to look up to know Yamada had arrived. The shrieks of the two girls sitting by the bar and the sudden departure of the high class boy that had been ordering a pina colada running to the newly arrived boy were good enough hints.

Chinen snickered to himself If only his friends could show such enthusiasm when he would come into their shared cabin.

He tried not to look up at Yamada but couldn’t help it. He couldn’t resist to the tentation and looked up just as Yamada was taking off his shirt.

He looked down immediately, playing with his fingers for a while to keep him from openly staring at him.

“What’s the best drink?” asked a familiar voice after a few minutes, and Chinen looked up at Yamada. He almost wanted to run away. The confidence from the night a few days before seemed to be gone, and he was left with the bitter taste that he was still only working his youth away on a cruise ship because his family didn’t love him enough.

“I don’t know shit about drinks” said Chinen, “but beer is always a good option.”

He was barely 18 when he started working on a ship after all. He didn’t get to experience drinking, or parties. He never had much of a life.

“Beer it is then. It’s surprising, a barman who doesn’t know anything about drinks.”

Yamada leaned on the bar. A few people were calling for him by the poolside, but he waved them away.

“I’m usually a waiter. I switch jobs a lot, I was a kitchen staff the first time I worked on a ship. It wasn’t great,” explained Chinen, and he cursed himself in his head for sharing so much information. Yamada had no interest in things like that.

“How long have you been doing this?” asked Yamada.

“Precision of language,” said Chinen. Yamada laughed, rolling his eyes.

“How long have you been working on cruise ships?” he asked again, more precise this time.

“3 years,” answered Chinen and he sighed when he remembered he’d be back to school in 3 months. It was a fun job but he couldn’t wait to live his life. There were so many things he wanted to do. Friends to make, a job to find, a life to live.

Chinen reached for a plastic glass and poured a beer for Yamada.

“It must be a fun job” said Yamada. He sat down on a stool instead of going back to his friends.

“It pays well, mostly,” admitted Chinen, handing the passenger the beer.

He pulled on the collar of his white uniform shirt, fanning his face with his hand. It was starting to be way too hot, and Yamada’s presence didn’t help.

“So you like money?” asked Yamada, a question hiding another and Chinen leant forward with a smirk.

“Precision,” he demanded.

“Why do you need that much money?”

“I want to go to college,” he answered and Yamada nodded. Chinen knew he wouldn’t really understand. He was the heir of his family, he had endless money. Chinen’s problems were not something he could relate to.

He knew Yamada had other questions to ask but he stayed silent until his friends became too insistent and he stood up with a sigh.

He ran a hand through his hair, seemingly nervous even if it was hard to tell because of his charismatic, confident façade.

“Can we see each other again? Tonight?” he asked.

Chinen tried to hide his surprised.

“11, on the front deck,” he said and Yamada walked away, smiling at him before he turned around.

Chinen heart was beating abnormally fast and he knew it’d be best for him if he took his distance like he had decided the night before, but he’d never forgive himself if he let Yamada go without kissing him. What were the odds of them meeting again? Chinen would forget him and it’d be fine. He’d be fine.

 

* * *

 

Chinen loved to be on deck at night. There wasn’t any way in Tokyo to see the stars so well, so brightly, and he could still remember the first time he saw the stars from a ship.

It was incredible.

Yamada was sitting on one of the benches, the wind softly making his hair fly. He was wearing a nice blue dress shirt with black pants, like he was coming back from a fancy dinner instead of being on vacation.

“This is so beautiful,” he said when he realized Chinen was coming towards him, his eyes never leaving the sky.

“It is,” he agreed but he wasn’t even looking at the sky.

Chinen’s shift at the dining room had ended at 10 and he had hurried to the showers to make himself presentable. He was slightly out of breath from running, not used to physical efforts as much since he gave up gymnastics.

“Why did you want to meet?” asked Chinen, as straightforward as ever as he sat next to him.

“I keep thinking about you,” admitted Yamada, the tone of his voice not giving any indication of whether it was a positive or a negative thing. “How you’re a total mystery. You can dance better than anyone I know, you hold yourself like you’re from high society, yet you’ve been working on ships for 3 years to pay for college. You have the rough hands of someone who worked all of their lives but somehow I can’t imagine you being poor,” he continued.

Chinen looked up at the sky. “Does it matter that much to you? Who I am?”

“You matter. You really do. Where you came from isn’t important in the end. I’m just curious,” said Yamada seriously. “Chinen,” he he said after the younger boy still didn’t look at him.

“I’m not part of your world. I can’t-”

Chinen’s eyes finally met Yamada’s and he stopped talking.

They met halfway, but on Chinen’s part it was hesitantly, Yamada grabbing his face between his hands while Chinen’s trembling hands just barely touched Yamada, one on his thigh, the other on his waist.

Yamada had soft lips, warm against his. His hands were gently placed on his cheeks, his thumbs slowly caressing his face, careful, as if he was afraid to break him. No one had been like that to Chinen ever. Chinen was used to rough one night stands, he wasn’t used to feelings. To have someone care about him and say he mattered. They were probably just words to seduce him, to make him fall for Yamada. It didn’t matter because for once Chinen wanted to feel loved. He let Yamada touch him and kiss him and bring him back to his luxury cabin because at that moment there was nothing he wanted more than that.

 

* * *

 

“Go fish” said Chinen and Yamada groaned, choosing a card on the table.

“How come you’re the only one who can ever beat me at this game?” he asked, and Chinen shrugged.

“7,” he said and Yamada unwillingly handed him 2 cards.

They were still in Yamada’s room. Chinen had slept there and Yamada didn’t seem to want to let him go. It was Chinen’s only day off for the week and he couldn’t find a reason to leave.

“I haven’t played this in years,” said Chinen. He could remember, faintly. Playing in the bus when the gymnastics team had to travel.

“My sister and I played a lot. I remember once. It was some Christmas party, we hid under a table and played for hours without anyone noticing we were gone.”

Chinen could imagine Yamada younger. There was a still a childish look in his eyes, a playful glint that seemed to make a thousand promises to whoever met his eyes.

“I didn’t have siblings. I was the quiet type as a kid, I followed my parents around,” Chinen said, remembering parties where he held onto his mom’s dress, listening to her conversations with the other guests for hours until she had too much champagne and would push him away.

Chinen was wearing sweatpants an a t-shirt that belonged to Yamada. They had showered in the morning and Chinen had gone to get breakfast from the kitchen.

Arioka and Takaki would probably kill him. He was taking such a risk for Yamada. Nobody ever cared if he slept with a middle class passenger but Yamada’s family had power. They could ruin Chinen’s life if they wanted to.

He pushed the thought away. 

“I say we change the rules to play strip go fish instead,” proposed Yamada and Chinen smirked.

“I have no problem with that.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was spring in Tokyo. Flowers were blooming and Chinen’s heart was heavy.

It had been over 4 months since Chinen last saw Yamada. His number was still scribbled on a piece of paper in his wallet, their picture in his phone. It was his choice not to contact him yet it wasn’t really a choice in the end. Chinen had no place in Yamada’s world anymore. What would be the point? In a few years Yamada would have no choice but to find a suitable lady to marry to please his family and Chinen had bigger dreams than to be the man Yamada Ryosuke would cheat on his wife with. 

The first time Chinen heard of Yamada again, he was in econ class, sitting by the window. There were two girls sitting behind him, looking through a magazine. 

“I heard it’s because Yamada’s in love with a boy” one of them said, and her friend giggled. 

“That’s so romantic. He gave up everything for his love!”

Chinen turned around in his seat. 

“What are you talking about?” he asked a little dryly, more than he meant to. 

“Yamada Ryosuke was disowned by his family,” the one on the right said, the prettiest of the two. Chinen’s eyes widened, his heart was beating so fast suddenly. 

He turned back towards the front of the class, his mind buzzing with possibilities. 

Did Yamada fall in love with someone? Did he fall head over heels for a boy and gave up on his world for him? If Chinen had contacted Yamada, would he be with him now? Would Yamada had done it for him? 

He sunk in his chair. He probably shouldn’t think about it. He should forget him. They were together for only two weeks after all. They hadn’t talked about feelings. Yamada didn’t even know anything about Chinen’s past. Their relationship had been about sex and strip go fish. It had been...It had been about sleeping in each other’s arms and walking hand in hand on the deck at night, sharing playful smiles and gentle touches. It was only two weeks during which they barely left Yamada’s room outside of Chinen’s work hours. It had been the best two weeks of Chinen’s entire life and he was pretty certain he fell in love with Yamada. 

4 months and Chinen still couldn’t sleep well at night. 4 months and Chinen still thought about him every day. 

He went back home after his class, finding his roommate Inoo writing a paper on the kitchen table. Chinen had met Inoo through Arioka, he had been looking for someone to split the rent and Chinen certainly couldn’t afford an apartment on his own. 

“Are you working tonight?” asked Inoo and Chinen nodded, putting water on the stove so he could make instant noodles. 

“5 hours. I’ll survive,” he said but he didn’t sound very convincing and Inoo shot him a look. 

“I thought you were forgetting him,” said Inoo. He had found out about Yamada one night after getting Chinen drunk. It had been a mess of tears and confessions and he felt comfortable around Inoo ever since. 

Chinen shrugged. He opened the pack of noodles and dropped them in the boiling water. 

“I am. I have to be. But I guess some days are harder.” 

Inoo nodded. Chinen would get over it. He knew he could. 

But more than anything Chinen wanted to know if Yamada was okay. If he was happy, or if he was hurting. 

 

* * *

Chinen worked in a luxurious hotel in Tokyo. When he had tried to find a job he had wanted something quiet and easy and the night shift at the reception was just right. By midnight the hall was empty, the only people coming in immediately making their way to the elevator. 

He was alone at the desk which was not something that happened when he had day shifts. He could play games on his phone and there was no one to tell on him.

By 2AM he had grown bored of solitaire and he was getting lonely. 

He used not to get lonely, after all he was alone for a long time, but he got used to having company. Whether it was sharing his cabin with Takaki and Arioka, or just the countless people he saw and talked to in a day when he worked on a ship. 

He put away his phone when he saw the door opening. 

Chinen’s jaw dropped when he saw the man by the door, his heartbeat picking up. 

With a smile Yamada walked up to the reception desk. Chinen waited for him to talk, but he didn’t. Chinen didn’t know how to react. He wanted to touch him, and ask him how he was doing. But he wanted him to go away, so he could forget him. 

“Would you like a room?” asked Chinen. Yamada’s smile faltered a little as if he had been expecting Chinen to react differently.

“I’m on a tight budget,” said Yamada. Chinen nodded, his eyes on Yamada’s hand on the desk. He wanted to hold it so bad. His fingers were itching to reach for it. 

“I heard,” muttered Chinen and an awkward silence followed. Yamada looked like he regretted coming and Chinen wanted to cry. 

Yamada looked tired. There were dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he had lost weight too, his jaw more angular, his cheekbones more prominent. He looked like he had had a rough few months after a got off the cruise ship. After they parted ways. 

“I thought you’d be happy to see me,” whispered Yamada, averting his eyes. Chinen tried to take deep breaths, he couldn’t let his eyes water. It felt like they were different people than they were on the cruise ship. They had changed so much since the first time they met. The confidence Chinen used to have had been replaced with doubts and fears. Chinen wanted to tell him how much he meant to him. 

“I am. I really am, Yamachan. I missed you a lot. I shouldn’t have, but I did,” admitted Chinen and he wanted to add more but he didn’t know what or how. 

“Why? Why shouldn’t you have?” 

“Because I’m trying to get over you. I’m not worth your time,” said Chinen and he barely had time to finish sentence before Yamada grabbed his collar and leaned over the counter to put his lips on his. 

It felt different than all the kisses they had shared before. It felt like they were in a hurry to let the other know everything they felt. Chinen’s stomach ached from the side of the desk he was pulled again, but he ignored it, hands going up to Yamada’s shoulders, arms slowly making their way around his neck. His eyes were shut closed, tightly, as if he was in a dream he didn’t want to wake up from. Yamada deepened the kiss quickly, their lips moving naturally against each other. 

A loud cough made them separate at the speed of light. 

“Not during work hours!” scolded the doorman and Chinen chuckled, his cheeks reddening. 

Yamada’s hand found his on the desk. 

“You didn’t call,” he said, and Chinen looked down. 

“I thought it’d be better if I didn’t. We’re not from the same world,” explained Chinen, and Yamada chuckled.

“But we used to, don’t we, Chinen Yuri?” 

Chinen froze, he never told Yamada about it. He knew Yamada could guess some things, and he knew he was curious but he stopped asking questions after the first time they kissed, on the deck under the night sky. 

“I googled you when I got off the boat,” admitted Yamada, probably because Chinen looked a bit panicked. “It explained a lot, you’re so brave to have been on your own for so long. I’d be head over heels for you no matter what your background was, but this made me fall even harder. That you managed on your own,” he paused, and Chinen’s heart was about to beat out of his chest.  _ Head over heels.  _ “So I told my family. No more marriage meetings. There’s someone I want to be with. They took it surprisingly well. We had a calm discussion about it. My sister will take my place as the heiress of the company. She has always wanted to, and they’ll stop giving me money when I find a job.” 

Chinen waited for him to go on, wondering if it meant what he thought it meant. 

“I’m all yours,” Yamada told him. “If you want me.”

Chinen ignored the doorman and pulled Yamada towards him again to kiss him.

“Yes,” he answered he he pulled away. “I’d love you to be mine.”

 

* * *

Yamada waited for the end of Chinen’s shift at 3 and together they slowly walked towards the bus stop, holding hands. 

“Why did you give up on gymnastics?” inquired Yamada. 

“I’ve never been to the movie theater. Have you?” asked Chinen. Yamada nodded, visibly not seeing the correlation. “I’ve wanted to go to the movie theater all my life. That’s why I quit gymnastics.”

“To go to the movie theater?” 

“No, to live!”

“Precision of language,” Yamada demanded, and Chinen laughed softly, squeezing his hand. 

“I wanted to have free time. I wanted to experience things other teenagers did. I wanted to go to college, not train for the olympics,” explained Chinen. 

Yamada smiled at him like there was something he knew Chinen didn’t know. 

“We’re more similar than you think we are, it seems,” he said, and Chinen frowned. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’re not the only reason I talked to my family. We had multiple disagreements. About marriage meetings, yes, but also about my major. They were forcing me to take business so I could inherit the company. I just switched my major to music and I’ve never been happier.” 

He looked at Chinen for a long time and it made Chinen laugh awkwardly. 

“What are you thinking about?” Chinen asked him after a while.

“You came into my life and gave me the courage to be who I want to be. I’ll never thank you enough for that,” he said. Chinen’s eyes widened. 

“I didn’t even do anything!” he protested. 

“You looked at me and that was enough.” 

Chinen chuckled and Yamada leaned in to kiss him but he pushed him away.

“This was so lame!” 

Yamada rolled his eyes. “Shut up you’re ruining this moment!” 

“You’re lame!” retorted Chinen, and Yamada kissed his forehead, and his cheek, and finally his lips.

Chinen would soon find out what love really was. 


End file.
